People have been attempting to move across the water in a standing position since at least 1817. This is usually done in one of two ways: by standing on a large singular board and paddling; or by standing in two pontoons and moving your feet back and forth. Both these methods have drawbacks.
Standing on a board and paddling with one paddle (i.e. standup paddleboarding) requires two hands for a single paddle without much leverage. Kayaking and canoeing is already less efficient than the rowing. Because the standing position provides less leverage than the sitting position of kayaking or canoeing, the paddling of standup paddleboarding is even less efficient.
The method of moving on the water by walking on two pontoons has the drawback of the problem of stability of the pontoons in reference to both the water and each other. Pontoons tend to tilt inward or outward, and to drift apart.